


Want

by Andrea_ODown



Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea_ODown/pseuds/Andrea_ODown
Summary: After a day spent with one of her best friends, Atia can't wait to see Alkar again. But the half-Lycan seems upset, at least more than usual. Could it be that he's jealous? No, of course not, not Alkar, her Alkar. Right?





	Want

Atia is greeted by a wisp of cold air as she steps out of Ezra’s shop. It’s already dark, and she wonders how much time must have passed since she and the Witch came back from their trip to the neighboring town. How much time they must have spent sitting in the backroom of his shop drinking tea, chatting about today’s events and other things and just having a good time.

Time flies when you’re having fun, huh? She just hopes that Alkar isn’t worried. On the other hand she didn’t give him a specific time of when she wanted to be back, only said that she’d be gone for a day, and since it isn’t midnight yet, she’s still on time.

She looks back over her shoulder at Ezra.

“Say hello to Finn from me,” she says with a broad grin.

She just loves how the Witch’s cheeks darken just at the mention of his name. It’s just too adorable!

“Uhm...yes, and say hello to Alkar from me,” Ezra replies, quickly regaining his composure - or at least trying to do so. Which makes it even more adorable.

“I will!” she says. “See you tomorrow!” 

“Bye, Atia!”

With a quick wave she turns and sets off for the woods, her pace getting faster and faster with every step she takes. 

Is it that she only realizes just now how much she’s missed Alkar all day? Very unlikely, but maybe spending time with a great friend as Ezra has dulled her longing for the half-Lycan for as long as she was with the Witch. And now she can’t get to Alkar fast enough.

She has barely entered the woods as she bumps into a broad chest - a broad chest she knows all too well.

“Took you long enough!” Alkar growls before he pulls her into a kiss, pressing his mouth to hers a little too hard, his tongue demanding entrance a little too persistently, and when she grants it, roaming her mouth a little too hungrily. And she absolutely loves it because this is Alkar, and she would never trade a thousand saccharine kisses for one of his rough ones.

When he pulls away, he looks at her with a frown knitting his forehead and Atia can’t quite place it. Is it worry? Is it anger? She decides it might be a bit of both.

She places a hand on the back of his neck, pulling him closer. There’s a bit of resistance because Alkar never gives in that easily, but it’s only for the blink of an eye, only to keep up appearances, she knows that all too well by now. 

She gently brushes her lips against his, teasing him by pulling away just a little after this brief contact. He replies with another growl as he chases after her and she willingly lets him engage her in another hungry kiss.

When they break apart this time she wraps her arms around him and he hugs her back just as tightly. She smiles when she feels his fluffy tail wrap around her waist. She presses her face to his chest, inhaling his scent. 

“I missed you,” she says.

“Oh, did you now?” he replies, the annoyance more than clear in his words. “You stayed away damn long for someone who  _ missed  _ me.”

She places a quick kiss on his skin where it’s scarred by this terrible mark. “Well, you know Ezra. He always needs to make the best deals when it comes to his herbs. I think he spent thirty minutes alone to get a lower price on that … Alraune, I think? And of course he insisted we had some tea when we were back at his shop and we spent quite some time chatting.” She hugs him even tighter, a thing she didn’t even know was possible. “Doesn’t change the fact that I missed you. A lot, actually.”

He exhales sharply, followed by a little growl. “Still took you damn long!”

Something feels off and despite all her body wanting her to pull him even closer, she loosens her hold on him and leans back, looking at his face. Again, she can’t quite place his expression. Annoyed, yes, but there’s more to it.

“Correct me if I’m wrong,” she begins, “but I remember asking you if you wanted to join us on this little trip and you said no.”

He scoffs. “And have an entire market of strangers looking at me like I were some terrible monster come to their town to haunt them? No, thanks!”

Atia raises a brow at that. And then she wants to slap her hand against her forehead for not realizing it sooner. Which would have meant to let go of Alkar which she really doesn’t want right now, so she decides against it. But of course he wouldn’t have wanted to join her and Ezra on this trip! Most people hate Lycans, and being a half-Lycan wouldn’t have made much of a difference. Just because the people of Lunaris have somehow accepted Alkar doesn’t mean he would get away as easily in a different town. 

_ Quite some Hunter you are, Atia,  _ she scolds herself,  _ forgetting the most obvious. _

But she can’t be that angry with herself. Being around Alkar, being  _ with  _ him has become such a natural, normal thing in her life. So of course she forgot how other people might react to him.

“I’m sorry,” she says, again wrapping her arms around him tightly. “I didn’t think of that.”

She expects him to tighten his grip on her, to say that it’s okay, but he does neither. Some moments pass in silence, and Atia begins to worry.

“So...uhm…,” Alkar speaks up, “did you and Ezra have fun today?”

His tone is a little off, but Atia decides to ignore it.

“Yeah, we did,” she replies honestly.

Suddenly, there’s a tension in Alkar’s body, in the way he’s holding her, and Atia again leans back to look at him with worried eyes.

He still looking at her with that look she can’t really read, and then realization washes over her and she almost laughs, stopping that sound that for sure would have annoyed him just in time to escape her mouth.

“Waaaaaaait,” she says, raising a brow, her mouth curling into a mischievous smile. “Are you jealous?”

“No!” Alkar replies too quickly, and she knows she hit that nail right on the head. 

Now she can’t help, but laugh a little laugh of relief which makes Alkar glare at her. She reaches up and places her hand on his cheek, gently stroking his scarred skin.

“That’s cute, you know?” she says.

“‘s not because I’m NOT jealous!” he protests as his cheeks turn a dark red, betraying his words.

She giggles at that, at sound that makes his cheeks turn an even darker red, and he drops his gaze to the ground. Oh, she could tease him about this all night, just to see blush in so many different colors of red, but she’s missed him so much that she needs more, all of him tonight. Besides, his jealousy isn’t to take lightly. Not because he might hurt her or someone else because of it - he could never do that -, but because it means he still has doubts that she really wants to be with him. This thought makes her heart ache. How could she  _ not  _ want to be with him? She loves him, and he loves her. And nothing can ever change that.

His doubts are still a matter that needs to be addressed. And why not address them right now?

She places a quick peck on his cheek which makes him look at her again. 

“Listen,” she says as she runs a hand through his hair, not so accidentally letting it come to rest behind one of his wolf ears at exactly that spot he loves to be scratched at. Not that he’d ever admit it, though. Just adding a little pressure to her finger resting behind his wolf ear makes him relax a bit, and of course she does notice the light shiver it sends through him.

“Just because I enjoy having a good time with my friends doesn’t mean I love you any less, okay?” she continues. “I even suggest you do the same thing, spend some time with your friends. I am fine with it as long as you come back to me.” She pauses to take a long breath. “Promise you’ll always come back to me.” Her voice is barely more than a whisper.

“Promise,” he replies.

“And I promise I’ll always come back to you,” she says before she pulls him into a kiss. It’s a slow kiss, their tongues just reaching for each other, dancing in a steady rhythm. Way too soon Alkar pulls away and musters her. There still something in his eyes that could be doubt, so Atia wants to assure him even more.

“Besides,” she says with a warm smile, “spending some time apart can be a good thing.”

“And why’s that?” he asks.

“Because it reminds me of how much I love you.” Her warm smile turns into a devilish one. “And it makes me want you even more.”

The devilish smile he gives her in return is in no way inferior to her own. 

“Sooooooo,” he drawls, “you want me?”

“Forever and always,” she replies.

The words have barely left her mouth when he pulls her into a kiss, his tongue roaming her mouth feverishly. When he breaks the kiss just moments later, she can’t help but whimper at the lost contact. 

Of course he gives her his most smug smile when she looks at him, and it costs her all the self-restraint she has to not try to jump him right here and now.

Before she has the chance to reconsider her decision, Alkar lets go of her, grabs her hand and drags her with him. Thanks to her training she quickly finds her balance and follows his long, certain strides.

Their fingers intertwine as they go, the hold they have on each other’s hands grows stronger the longer the walk and when they reach Alkar’s cave, Atia is sure that nothing in the world could separate their hands if they didn’t want to let go. 

Alkar seems to think the same thing because before he opens the hidden door, he brings their entwined fingers to his lips, kissing each of her fingers before he reluctantly loosens his grip. With a sigh she does the same, and Alkar opens the door.

They can’t get down into the cave fast enough, and only the risk of stumbling and falling down the stairs keeps Atia from trying to take several of them at once.

She has barely descended from the last stair when Alkar pulls her into his arms, his mouth finding hers and he engages her in a kiss so hungry and wanting she silently curses the fact that humans and Lycans have to breathe. But they do, and when they break apart, panting for air, Atia can’t catch her breath quickly enough so she can kiss him again. 

Their kiss is deep and demanding just as if they wanted to challenge each other - which, most certainly, they want. And as their tongues dance and tease, they begin to undress each other. They’ve developed some sort of routine to do so after their first night together when Alkar’s roving hands barely left her a chance to get rid off her clothes. But even if Atia knows every movement of their hands, every touch of his fingers on her bare skin makes her heart pound even faster in her chest, every time her fingers brush against his hot skin makes her desire grow.

They look at each for a moment when all their clothes have fallen to the ground, a pile of unnecessary fabric. Alkar takes a deep breath and Atia doesn’t know if it is to calm himself a bit or if he wants to take in her scent. And she couldn’t care less as he locks her in his arms the next moment, pressing their bodies together as his mouth finds hers again. He’s holding her tight, and Atia wraps her arms around him just as tight in an attempt to pull him even closer. 

When they have to come up for air, Atia gently presses her ear to his chest, listening to his thundering heart, and to her, it’s one of the most beautiful melodies that exist. She almost protests when Alkar loosens his grip on her and slowly withdraws from her embrace, but then she feels his eyes on her and she leans back to look at him. His eyes are serious, somehow searching, but before she can ask him what’s wrong he scoops her up in his arms. He carefully steps over their clothes although she’s sure he only does that because he isn’t sure which ones are hers and which ones are his. He’s always so careful with her stuff while he couldn’t care less about his own. And she just knows that she’ll find her own clothes neatly folded and stacked on a stool come morning. The thought makes her smile.

He carries her over to the bed and climbs it, sliding to the middle of it on his knees before he gently places her on the mattress. His serious eyes are still on her and Atia reaches up with her hand, trying to touch his face. He doesn’t give her a chance and catches her wrist mid-air with his hand. His free hand grabs her other wrist and he moves them over her head, easily pinning them down with one of his hands. His hands are just so big. Before she can protest, his lips crash down on hers, kissing her with such _need_ , such _desire_ , protesting is the last thing she has in mind. 

He sends his free hand exploring her body, touching her skin, although she can’t help, but notice that he doesn’t touch anything  _ too  _ sensitive. He makes sure not to touch her breasts, not even brushes them, and it makes her squirm under his touch. So when she finally feels his hand on her thigh she all too willingly spreads her legs. She can feel him smile against her lips, and heck, she  _ knows  _ it’s a triumphant smile, because then his body shifts and he pins her legs down with his knees. 

He breaks the kiss and sits up, the smile on his face smug and confident. But his eyes are searching her face, searching her eyes, and she knows he’s looking for the slightest hint of discomfort of her being this trapped and exposed.

There is none, most to her own surprise. She checks for any sign of panic or fear in her body, her mind. It would only make sense if something like that arises after her training and her time as a Hunter when she’s pinned down by a half-Lycan. But there isn’t any. All she can feel is love and desire for said half-Lycan.

Alkar seems to be pleased too, because with a nod he bends down again, and Atia raises her head as much as she can to capture his lips. But he stops just before their lips meet, and no matter how hard she tries, she can’t bridge that tiny gap between them. She squirms, giving a frustrated groan, and Alkar just smiles at her, his smug, confident,  _ beautiful  _ smile. 

He doesn’t let her suffer for long as he finally leans in closer so their lips can finally touch. Oh, she can feel how he wants to savor this a little longer as he only parts his lips a little at the touch, but she simply can’t. Her tongue glides into his mouth as much as his ever so slightly parted lips allow it, searching for his own tongue and challenging it in a feverish dance. She can feel how he fights to stick to his idea, but finally gives in with a moan and opens his mouth to give her tongue full entrance. Soon, they lose themselves in a kiss, their tongues hungrily searching for each other, demanding each other, challenging each other. Way too soon for Atia’s taste they have to come up for air. She doesn’t know how much more of these kisses she can endure because the heat between her legs has already reached the level that would make her come so very soon when Alkar decides to touch her down there. She doesn’t want to climax when he as much as brushes against her clit. And the look he’s giving her, eyes darkened with lust and desire does  _ not  _ help to calm her down.

When he moves his hand, she expects him to go directly for her womanhood, but instead his hand finds her breast, gently kneading the sensitive flesh. That doesn’t help with calming down either, but it feels oh so good! She moans when he runs his thumb over her hard nipple, a sound that turns into a cry when his mouth finds her other nipple, nibbling at it so very carefully. 

By the time he lets go of her wrists to let his hand wander down her body, all she can do is claw at a pillow with her hands in an attempt to hold on to something. He gently strokes her inner thigh, making her squirm under his touch. He takes his sweet time moving his hand to her womanhood, and his knees still pinning down her legs make sure she can’t turn in a way that would make him get there one second sooner than he wants to. Wouldn’t it be for his mouth and other hand giving her breast such sensual attention she sure would have cursed, but now all that can leave her mouth are moans and cries of lust.

When he finally touches her clit with gentle fingers she cries out. His mouth leaves her nipple as he lifts his head to look at her. And the intense gaze of his beautiful red eyes sends a shiver down her spine. He watches her squirm and moan and cry under his touch, and Atia isn’t sure how much longer she’s going to last. He pushes her to a new height when he presses his thumb to her clit and two of his fingers enter her, adding his pleased hum to her moans as he feels just how wet she already is. 

His fingers stroke the hot, wet skin inside her, and just when Atia feels that she can’t take much more, his hands leave her body completely. She replies to that with a whimper, looking at Alkar as he sits up. He places his hands on her thighs, positioning himself between her legs. Atia holds her breath in anticipation when she feels his hard member at her entrance. She expects him to push inside her, but he doesn’t. Instead he looks at her with this intense gaze she loves so much.

“Do you want me?” he asks, his voice low and raspy. 

Something tells Atia that he isn’t just referring to the most obvious. There’s more to it. His eyes tell her so. He wants to know not only if she wants him right now, but if she wants to be with him, wants to spend her life with him. He wants to know if there is the smallest shred of doubt inside her.

And there isn’t. She wants him, all of him, his mind, body and soul. 

“Yes,” she replies, her voice sure and steady. “I want you.”

Suddenly, his eyes glint with mischief as his mouth crooks into a devilish smile. It tells Atia that he’s heard whatever he needed to hear, and now he wants to toy with her a bit.

“Do you reeeeeaaaaally want me?” he asks, pushing against her entrance just a little, which makes her breath hitch.

“Yes,” she replies.

His crooked smile turns even more devilish.

“Are you sure?”

She lets out a frustrated groan before she yells, “Yes, Alkar, I want you! I want you so very fucking much! So could you please fucking take me?”

“As you wish,” he replies. 

And then he finally pushes inside her, and he does it so very slowly that Atia thinks she’s losing her mind. It feels so  _ good! _

When he’s completely buried inside her, Alkar leans forward, resting his body on hers and only propping up on his elbows to not put too much of his weight on her. They lock eyes, just getting lost in each other’s eyes for a moment that feels like an eternity. And then Alkar starts moving, slowly at first, but he quickly picks up speed. Atia wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him a bit closer, as their breaths turn into pants and their ecstatic moans grow louder with each of his thrusts.

Atia can feel the tension build up inside her, the heat between her legs becoming almost unbearable, and she holds her breath knowing that one of his next thrusts will push her over the edge. 

Then all of a sudden Alkar stops moving, and Atia releases her breath in a long, frustrated groan. He laughs a little at that, but then presses a quick kiss to her mouth. 

“Not so fast,” he whispers into her ear before he gives her ear lobe a little nip. It makes her body shiver with anticipation and she moans.

He gives her time to calm down, and she enjoys the feeling of his hot skin on her own, the feeling of his member inside her. Her heartbeat slows down a bit as does her breathing, and Alkar seems to be pleased.

He lifts his body a bit more, propping himself up on just one elbow as he puts his free hand on the small of her back, pressing her against him. Atia knows what he’s going for and wraps her legs around his waist. His tail comes to rest on her waist, that little extra bit of connection Atia loves so very much. Alkar gives her one of his smug grins that only makes her need for him growing even more. 

And then he starts moving. Again, he starts slow, retreating and pushing back into her at a pace that makes her moan and long for more. But he picks up speed way quicker than he did before, his smug face turning into a desiring one with his mouth moaning and panting for air and his eyes losing focus as his desire gets the better of him. His thrusts are eager, demanding and quickly pushing her to the edge. She feels the heat deep inside her, hears his moans mingle with her own, sees their bodies moving together. The tension is growing with each of his thrusts as she’s getting closer and closer to climax. Only for a second the thought that he might stop again crosses her mind, but his next thrust pushes her over the edge and she comes with a cry.

He thrusts into her a few more times, her inner walls pulsating around him before he freezes, pulling her body closer to his. A shiver runs through his body and he growls when he comes deep inside her. For a moment, he doesn’t move at all, and then rides out his orgasm with a few shallow thrusts. 

They look at each other as they’re coming down from their high, their heartbeat and breathing slowly reaching a nearly normal rate again. Only then lets Alkar slide her body gently back on the mattress, pulling out of her slowly, almost carefully before he lets himself flop down on his back next to her.

Atia watches him closely as he takes a few deep breaths, obviously trying to finally calm down his breathing.

He must have realized her eyes on him because he turns his head to look at her. For a moment they look into each other’s eyes, and the only thoughts that remain in Atia’s head are the ones consumed by him, the thoughts about how beautiful he is and how much she loves him.

“Hey, Tia,” he says, using that pet name that he only dares to say when they are alone, “you know what?”

“What, Ali?” she asks with a little laugh, calling him by the pet name she has for him, one she’s only allowed to say when they are alone.

He brings his hand to her cheek, gently stroking it with his thumb.

“I love you,” he says.

She mimics the gesture on his cheek before she replies, “I love you too.”

Then they move slowly closer to each other until their lips connect for another kiss.


End file.
